tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plymouth Voyager
Plymouth Voyager is a nameplate applied to two different vans manufactured by Chrysler Corporation (later DaimlerChrysler AG) and sold under its Plymouth brand. From 1974–1983 the Voyager was a rebadged variant of the Dodge Sportsman full size van. In 1984, the Voyager name was applied to Plymouth's variant of a totally new kind of vehicle released by the Chrysler Corporation. This vehicle was the minivan. The Plymouth Grand Voyager was introduced in 1987 as a long-wheelbase (LWB) variant of the Voyager minivan, and was sold alongside the short-wheelbase (SWB) model. The Plymouth Voyager model was discontinued after the 2000 model year when DaimlerChrysler AG elected to fold the entire Plymouth division and transferred the Voyager and Grand Voyager models to the Chrysler brand. The Voyager was sold as the Chrysler Voyager from 2001–2003 and as a SWB variant of the Chrysler Town & Country from 2004–2007, while the Grand Voyager is presently the LWB Chrysler Town & Country. Together with its nameplate variants, Chrysler minivans have ranked as the 13th bestselling automotive nameplate worldwide, with over 12 million sold. 1974–1983 LA V8 LA V8 | transmission = 3-speed TorqueFlite automatic | aka = Dodge Sportsman Dodge Ram Wagon }} The first Plymouth Voyager was manufactured from 1974-1983 as a re-badged Dodge Sportsman with 12-15 passenger capacity. The Voyager was Plymouth's first truck-bodied vehicle in many decades. Background Lee Iaccoca and Hal Sperlich had conceived their idea for a modern minivan during their earlier tenure at Ford Motor Company. Henry Ford II had rejected Iaccoca's and Sperlich's idea (and a prototype) of a minivan in 1974, then rumored to carry the name "Maxivan". Iaccoca followed Sperlich to Chrysler Corporation, and together they created the T115 minivan — a prototype that was to become the Caravan and Voyager, known colloquially as the "Magic-wagons" (a term used in advertising) The Chrysler minivans launched a few months ahead of the Renault Espace (the first MPV/minivan in Europe, initially presented to executives as a Talbot in 1979,The Matra/Renault Espace but not launched until 1984), making them the first of their kind — effectively creating the modern minivan segment in the US. Generation I (1984–1990) SWB: | length = Grand: SWB: SWB LE: 1989-1990 Grand LE: | width = 1984-88: 1989-1990: | height = 1984-88 SWB: 1984-88 Grand: 1989-1990: }} In 1984, the Voyager name was applied to Plymouth's variant of Chrysler's all new minivan. This Voyager used the Chrysler S platform, which was derived from the K-platform (Plymouth Reliant and Dodge Aries). In addition to using a derived platform, the Voyager shared many components with the K-cars, most notably the interior materials. The Reliant's instrument cluster and dashboard controls combined with its front-wheel drive layout and low floor for easy access gave the Voyager a much more car-like ambiance when compared to traditional full-sized vans. The Voyager was on Car and Driver magazine's Ten Best list for 1985. For 1987 the Voyager received minor cosmetic updates as well as the introduction of the Grand Voyager, which was built on a longer wheelbase adding more cargo room. It was available only with SE or LE trim. First generation Voyager minivans were offered in three distinct trim levels (which were also borrowed from the Reliant): an unnamed base model, mid-grade SE, and high-end LE, the latter bearing woodgrain-imprinted vinyl on the sides. A sportier LX model was added in 1989, sharing much of its components with the Caravan ES. Safety features were typical of vans of the era, and consisted of 3-point seat belts for the front two passengers, with simple lap belts for rear passengers. Standard on all Voyagers were legally mandated side-impact reinforcements for all seating front and rear outboard positions. Safety features such as airbags or ABS were not available."A Brief History of the Chrysler Minivan" Information courtesy of Chrysler, allpar, retrieved on 2010–08–23. Original commercials for the 1984 Voyager featured magician Doug Henning"1984 plymouth voyager commercial", retrieved on 2010–08–25. as a spokesperson to promote the Voyager "Magic Wagon's" versatility, cargo space, low step-in height, passenger volume, and maneuverability. Later commercials in 1989 featured rock singer Tina Turner."1989 Tina Turner Plymouth Voyager Commercial", retrieved on 2010–08–25. Canadian commercials in 1990 featured pop singer Celine Dion."Celine Dion : 1990 Dodge Caravan & Plymouth Voyager", retrieved on 2010–08–25. Seating 1984-1986 Voyagers could be equipped with five-, six-, seven-, or eight-passenger seating arrangements.Chrysler Corporation Factory Sales Brochure "1986 Plymouth full-line" Five-passenger seating was standard on all three models. The five-passenger arrangement consisted of two front bucket seats and an intermediate three-passenger bench seat. On base and SE models, the front buckets could be replaced by a 40/60 split three-passenger bench seat, bringing the total number of occupants to six. Seven-passenger seating was an option on SEs and LEs, with dual front buckets, an intermediate two-passenger bench, and a rear three-passenger bench. Eight-passenger seating was available on SE models only, with both the additional middle two-passenger bench and three-passenger front bench. So, depending on configuration, the base model could seat up to six, the SE could seat up to eight, and the LE could seat up to seven. The two bench seats in the rear were independently removable, and the large three-seat bench could also be installed in the 2nd row location via a second set of attachment points on the van's floor, ordinarily hidden with snap-in plastic covers. This configuration allowed for conventional five-passenger seating with a sizable cargo area in the rear. The latching mechanisms for the benches were very intuitive and easy to operate. On base models, the front buckets were low-back items, upholstered with plain cloth or vinyl. On SEs, the buyer could choose between low-back buckets with deluxe cloth or high-back buckets in upgraded vinyl. LEs came standard with high-back front buckets, upholstered in either luxury cloth or luxury vinyl. For 1987 the six- and eight-passenger options were withdrawn, leaving seating for five standard and for seven optional on the base and SE, and seating for seven with high-back front buckets standard on the LE, Grand SE, and Grand LE. Deluxe cloth upholstery was now standard on base and all SE models, with the luxury vinyl optional on SEs. On LEs, luxury cloth came standard and for the first time, leather seats were available on the LE models. Engines For the first 3 years of production, only 2 engines were offered in the Voyager, both were inline-4 engines with 2 barrel carburetors. The base 2.2L was borrowed from the K-cars, and only produced 96 horsepower. The higher performance fuel injected version of this engine later offered in other Chrysler products was never offered in the Voyager, and the weak 2-bbl version would remain the base powerplant until mid-1987. Alongside the underpowered 2.2L, an optional Mitsubishi 2.6L engine was available producing 104 horsepower, which did a better job motivating the van. At launch, the Voyager's low horsepower to weight ratio had not been much of a concern. Its main competitors were the Toyota Van and the Volkswagen Vanagon, both of which had similarly sluggish performance. However, by 1988, new competition from Ford's Aerostar and Chevrolet's Astro had highlighted how underpowered the Voyager was. Therefore in mid-1987, the base 2.2 L K I4 was replaced with a fuel-injected 2.5L, which produced a respectable , while the [[Mitsubishi Astron engine|Mitsubishi G54B]] I4 was replaced with the new fuel-injected 3.0L Mitsubishi V-6 producing , which was an extraordinarily popular upgrade. This gave the base Voyager noteworthy performance among its (mostly heavier, rear wheel drive) peers. Shortly thereafter in 1989, an even more powerful engine became an option, with a turbocharged version of the base 2.5L producing Revisions to the Mitsubishi V-6 upped its output to , In 1990, a new 3.3L V-6 was added to the option list. * 1984–1987 2.2 L K I4, , * 1984–1987 2.6 L [[Mitsubishi Astron engine|Mitsubishi G54B]] I4, , * 1987½–1990 2.5 L K I4, , * 1987½–1988 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine#6G72|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6, , * 1989–1990 2.5 L Turbo I4, , * 1989-1990 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine#6G72|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6, , * 1990 3.3 L EGA V6, , Transmissions Both a three-speed TorqueFlite automatic transmission and a five-speed manual were available with all inline-4 engines, including the turbocharged 2.5 L (this was a rare combination). V-6 engines were only offered with the venerable fully hydraulically operated TorqueFlite, until the computer controlled Ultradrive 4-speed automatic became available in 1989. The Ultradrive offered much better fuel economy and responsiveness, particularly when paired with the inline-4 engine. However, it suffered from reliability problems, usually stemming from what is known as "gear hunt" or "shift busyness", resulting in premature wear of the internal clutches. It also required an uncommon type of automatic transmission fluid and was not clearly labeled as such, leading many owners to use the more common Dexron II rather than the specified "Mopar ATF+3", resulting in transmission damage and eventual failure. Subsequent years would see many design changes to the Ultradrive to improve reliability, and many early model transmissions would eventually be retrofitted or replaced with the updated versions by dealers, under warranty. These efforts were mostly successful, and most 1st generation Voyagers/Grand Voyagers eventually got an updated transmission. Generation II (1991–1995) Grand: | length = SWB: Grand: | width = | height = SWB: Grand: 1991-93 AWD: 1994-95 AWD: 1994-95 LE SWB: | weight = (Grand Voyager) }} The Plymouth Voyager was extensively redesigned for 1991; new sheet metal with rounder corners gave way a more "aero" styled appearance. The S platform was still used, though renamed the "AS platform". These were the last Voyagers that were derived from the Chrysler K platform. Trim levels were carried over from the previous generation. 1991 Voyagers were available in base, mid-grade SE, high-end LE, and high-end sporty LX. The LX which available only on short-wheelbase Voyagers, was marketed as a sport-luxury minvan and came with the most standard equipment including alloy wheels, fog lamps, and wide array of power-operated features.Chrysler Corporation Factory Sales Brochure "1991 Plymouth Voyager/Grand Voyager" In later years various trim packages were offered on SE models. The "Sport Wagon" package available from 1993-1995 featured accent color (gray) bumpers and molding, fog lamps, and special aluminum wheels."Used Plymouth Prices", retrieved on 2010–08–23. The "Rallye" package offered in 1995, took the place of the departed LX model. It was more luxury-oriented, with lower body two-tone paint — regardless of upper body color, the lower body was painted "Driftwood Beige" — silver aluminum wheels, and special badging. The font first used for the Rallye's badging was adopted for all of Plymouth's badging from 1996 onward."1991-1995 Chrysler minivans: Dodge Caravan, Plymouth Voyager, Chrysler Town & Country" Information courtesy of Chrysler, allpar, retrieved on 2010–08–23. Interiors were much more differentiated in this generation than on the first. Gone was the Plymouth Reliant-based dashboard and controls, in favor of a more modern and ergenomic layout. Ergenomics were further improved by a redesigned dashboard for 1994, that brought with it a passenger-side front airbag."1991-1995 Chrysler minivans: Dodge Caravan, Plymouth Voyager, Chrysler Town & Country" Information courtesy of Chrysler, allpar, retrieved on 2010–08–23. One of the second generation's most exciting innovations was the new "Quad Command" seating package, available on SE, LE, and LX models. Quad command replaced the 2nd row bench with two individual bucket seats with a center aisle to the 3rd row bench. Interior options varied with trim levels and packages. Cloth seating was standard on all models; leather seating was a standalone extra-cost option on LE and LX models. Only badging and minor cosmetics differentiated the Voyager from its Dodge Caravan corporate twin."1991-1995 Chrysler minivans: Dodge Caravan, Plymouth Voyager, Chrysler Town & Country" Information courtesy of Chrysler, allpar, retrieved on 2010–08–23. The headlamp trim was chromed on the Voyager but not on the Caravan, and the Voyager's park and turn signal lamps were shorter than those of the Caravan. The Voyager's taillights were horizontally corrugated, while the Caravan's, though the same size and shape, had had a black-mask effect. Voyagers used a chrome eggcrate grille, a characteristic of Plymouths of that time, while the Caravan's bore the crosshair design used on Dodge's other models. The Chrysler Town & Country shared the Voyager's headlamps and taillights, but had its own chrome waterfall grille. Innovations This generation of vans brought additional innovations, such as: * "Quad Command" bucket seating (1991) * Available All-wheel drive (1991) * Available anti-lock brakes (1991) * First driver's side airbag in a minivan (1991), made standard (1992), and first dual front airbags (1994) * Integrated child safety seats (1992), improved design with recliners (1994) * First minivan to meet 1998 U.S. federal safety standards (1994) However, the turbocharged engine and Convert-A-Bed feature were dropped. Engines * 1991–1995 2.5 L K I4, , * 1991–1995 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine#6G72|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6, , * 1991–1993 3.3 L EGA V6, , * 1994–1995 3.3 L EGA V6, , * 1994–1995 3.8 L EGH V6, , Year-to-year changes * 1991: Second generation minivans released. A driver's side airbag was made standard for this year. Integrated child safety seats in the second row bench were optional on 1992 Voyagers. The Grand Voyager was available with a lower-cost powertrain. A 3.0 L V6 and a 3-speed automatic could be substituted for the standard 3.3 L V6 with its 4-speed automatic. The 5-speed manual transmission could once again be paired with the base engine, which was now the 2.5 liter four instead of the original 2.2 liter four. * 1993: On 7-passenger models, the optional "Quad Command" bucket seats replaced the middle bench seat. The right bucket tilted forward to ease entry and exit to the rearmost bench. The front shoulder belts became height-adjustable and rear shoulder belts had lower anchor points. * 1994: New bumpers and body moldings, and a redesigned dashboard appeared on all 1994 Voyagers. New safety features which included a passenger-side airbag and side door-guard beams enabled the Voyager to meet all passenger car safety requirements through 1998. A cassette player became standard on all models but the base, and a CD player was available on all models. Under the hood, a 3.8 L V6 was a new option for top-of-the-line Grand Voyager LE models. The 3.3 L V6 had been upgraded to produce as well. For 1994 the "10 Year Anniversary Edition" was an option on Voyager SE models; it had unique two-tone paint and badges. * 1995: No major changes were made for 1995, except for the new Rallye option package available on SE models. Rallye models came with special silver-accent wheels and special two-toned paint on the lower body. Generation III (1996–2000) Grand: | length = SWB: Grand: | width = | height = | weight = (Grand Voyager) }} The 1996 Plymouth Voyager was completely redesigned from the ground up. Gone were its K-car underpinnings and architecture, replaced with more modern components and Chrysler's acclaimed cab-forward design. The third generation redesign used the Chrysler NS platform and included a driver's-side sliding door, a minivan first. The Voyager was on Car and Driver magazine's Ten Best list for 1996 and 1997."1996 10Best Cars", retrieved on 2010–08–24."1997 10Best Cars", retrieved on 2010–08–24. As part of Chrysler's new coorporate strategy to better focus the Plymouth brand on entry-level vehicles, U.S. market third generation Voyagers and Grand Voyagers were only available in base trim and better-equipped SE models. Luxury LE models, however, were still sold in the Canadian and European markets. The "Rallye" trim package on SE models was carried over from 1995.Chrysler Corporation Factory Sales Brochure "1996 Plymouth Voyager/Grand Voyager" It was replaced by the "Expresso" trim for 1998.Chrysler Corporation Factory Sales Brochure "1998 Plymouth Voyager" As with the previous generation, these trims were merely special decor packages with more standard features, unique wheel styles and badging. Expresso models did feature their own optional higher-grade cloth seating. Base Voyagers and Voyager SEs were easily distinguished by their body-side moldings. Base models used a narrow accent color strip and SE models used a wide accent color strip with a "Plymouth" badge above it on either front door. Rallye and Expresso models used the SE's body-side molding with their own badge in the place of the Plymouth one. Export-market LEs used the base model's narrow accent color molding combined with a full accent color effect on the lower portion of the doors. The vinyl woodgrain-appearance side paneling was no longer available, as the new side sheetmetal was no longer flat. Third generation Voyagers introduced a new system of rear seats to simplify installation, removal, and re-positioning— marketed as "Easy-Out Roller Seats". All Voyagers and Grand Voyagers were equipped with this feature. When installed, the 2nd and 3rd row seats (either bucket or bench seats) were latched to floor-mounted strikers. When unlatched, eight rollers lifted each seat, allowing it to be rolled fore and aft. Tracks had locator depressions for rollers, thus enabling simple installation. Ergonomic levers at the seatbacks released the floor latches single handedly without tools and raised the seats onto the rollers in a single motion. Additionally, seatbacks were designed to fold forward. Seat roller tracks were permanently attached to the floor and seat stanchions were aligned, fascillitating the longitiudinal rolling of the seats. Bench seat stanchions were moved inboard to reduce bending stress in the seat frames, allowing them to be lighter. When configured as two and three person benches (available through Generation IV), the Easy Out Roller Seats could be unwieldy. Beginning in 2001, second and third row seats became available in a 'quad' configuration — bucket or captain chairs in the second row and a third row three-person 50/50 split "bench" — with each section weighing under . The Easy-out system remained in use through Generation V — where certain models featured a two-person bench and the under-floor compartments from the Stow'n Go system. Engines * 1996–2000 2.4 L EDZ I4, , (Canadian vans beginning in 1999 included a 3.0 L V6 as standard equipment) * 1996–2000 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6 , (not available in certain U.S. states, 3.3 L V6 offered as standard equipment in those states instead) * 1996–2000 3.3 L EGA V6, , * 1999 3.8 L EGH V6, , Year-to-year changes * 1997: A CD player was a new option. Other than that, only minimal changes. In addition, the Plymouth text badges were changed. * 1998: Grocery bag hooks were added to the rearmost bench. The Rallye option/decor package was replaced by the Expresso option/decor package (which included new wheel covers, new interior cloth, new 1st and 2nd row bucket seats, a CD player, and a body-colored grille). * 1999: A 3.8 L V6 was added to 1999 Voyagers; it was already available on the Caravan and Town & Country. A small cargo net between the front seats, additional standard equipment, and child-safety seats in the second-row buckets were added to the Voyager this year. Air conditioning was made standard on SE and Expresso models. In Canada, the 3.0L V6 was standard equipment. 1999 also saw the addition of a one year only 15th anniversary "Platinum Edition", to mark Caravan's 15th year of production. This package was offered on various trim levels, and included Platinum Metallic paint, and fender badges. * 2000: Now standard was air conditioning, power windows, and power locks(the latter two standard on SE models only). A dealer-installed rear-seat video entertainment system was newly available on all model. 1 The 2000 model year offered packages which included the "2000+" and "Millennium" package, however these were little more than unique fender badges on vans with popular equipment. In 1999 Plymouth's demise was announced, resulting in the 2000 Voyager/Grand Voyager models in the US doing double duty as both Plymouths and Chryslers. Crash Test Results The 1996-2000 Dodge Grand Caravan (twin of the Voyager/Grand Voyager) received a "Marginal" rating in the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety's 40 mph offset test. The structural performance and restraints were graded "Acceptable", but the foot injuries were very high. In the NHTSA crash tests, it received 4 stars for the driver and front passenger in the frontal-impact. In the side-impact test, it received 5 stars for the driver, and 3 stars for the rear occupant, and resulted in a fuel leak that could cause a fire hazard. Generation IV (2001-2003 Chrysler Voyager) For the fourth generation of the minivan in 2001, the Plymouth Voyager was rebadged as the Chrysler Voyager in the US. It was offered in the short wheelbase only. The Chrysler Voyager was renamed Town & Country for 2004, so there was both a short and long wheelbase minivan sold under that name. Trim Levels *Base – 1984–2000 *LE – 1984–2000 *SE – 1984–2000 *LX – 1989–1992 *Sport Wagon – 1993–1995 *Rallye – 1995–1997 *Expresso – 1998–1999 Minivan production Chrysler's plant in St. Louis, Missouri was responsible for building the Voyager from 1990 to 2000. References External Links * Allpar.com minivans - Plymouth Voyager/Grand Voyager for all generations * * [http://auto.consumerguide.com/auto/used/reviews/full/index.cfm/id/2091 ConsumerGuide: Second Generation Voyager] * [http://auto.consumerguide.com/auto/used/reviews/full/index.cfm/id/2227 ConsumerGuide: Third Generation Voyager] Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Flexible-fuel vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Minivans Voyager Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks built in the United States